Techniques for presenting a summary (outline) of content, such as an electronic book, are conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a portable display device that retrieves outline data indicating outlined description up to the page before each page in text data from data storage means and causes display means to display the outlined content based on the retrieved outline data.